1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method of driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand has been increased for display devices for a mobile apparatus such as a cellular telephone and electronic paper. In such display devices, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels that output light of different colors. Various colors are displayed using one pixel by switching ON/OFF of display of the sub-pixels. Display characteristics such as resolution and luminance have been improved year after year in such display devices. However, an aperture ratio is reduced as the resolution increases, so that luminance of a backlight needs to be increased to achieve high luminance, which leads to increase in power consumption of the backlight. To solve this problem, a technique has been developed for adding a white pixel serving as a fourth sub-pixel to red, green, and blue sub-pixels known in the art (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-108518). According to this technique, the white pixel enhances the luminance to lower a current value of the backlight and reduce the power consumption.
The white pixel has higher luminance than that of other color pixels such as red, green, and blue pixels. Accordingly, when a luminance difference between the white pixel and the other color pixel adjacent thereto is large, a boundary between the white pixel and the other color pixel adjacent thereto may be visually recognized, which leads to deterioration in display quality.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that suppresses deterioration in display quality, a method of driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.